


The Sexy Sharpshooter

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Hostage Situations, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: There is a man of many talents and nicknames.
Relationships: Ayala & Chakotay (Star Trek), Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Sexy Sharpshooter

"How the hell did they make that shot? Nobody could have made that shot! Who made that shot?" Tom said as he ran in full stride along Harry, Andrews, and Evans.

Andrew's said, "Must be Ayala. I didn't see where he had gone to."

They finally reached the captain, who had collapsed on the ground at the center of the compound. A dead Shreeth was next to her, eyes still open in shock.

"Captain, are you alright?" Harry asked as Andrews propped her up into a sitting position.

Shaken, bloodied, with a cut lip and large bruise on her face, she said, "Yes, I think so."

Ayala popped into the scene and said, "It appears the compound is under control. We've got the others."

Tom said "You got here fast. Wasn't that you?"

Mike responded, "I was by the trees over there," he pointed about five hundred feet away. Was what me?"

Tom looked at Harry with a questionable face.

"That was a crackshot if I've ever saw one," Tom replied.

B'Elanna, Tuvok, and Vorik joined up with them with light injuries.

"We need to get to the shuttle and the Delta Flyer," Vorik said.

The Shreeth had held a portion of Voyager's crew hostage, using force in an attempt to obtain weapons and technology to go to war with the Tareem. It had been a multi-day conflict and rescue. A running Chakotay caught up with them, with a type-three phaser rifle in his hand.

"Captain, are you all right?" He asked in a winded and concerned voice as he kneeled down beside her.

"Yes, Chakotay. Just a little dizzy and banged up," she said and held out a hand to him. He stood and slowly lifted her up onto her feet.

Tom's eyes opened in realization. "No, it couldn't be! He's the crackshot?"

Tutor said, "Need I remind you, lieutenant, that Chakotay was a professor in tactical strategy and was part of the Maquis. Another reason Starfleet wanted his capture."

"Yes, but I've never seen him shoot like _**that**_."

Chakotay rested the phaser rifle up against his shoulder, listening to the conversation playing out in front of him.

They all, some with a little help, walked towards the shuttle and Delta Flyer.

"Those hills were, what, a hundred meters away? Through those trees? With that much space? Without hitting the captain?" He let a long, slow whistle.

Chakotay smirked and started helping the captain onto the Delta Flyer with an arm around her as she limped forward.

"'The Maquis Mauler', 'The Tattooed Terror', and what was it that they called you, Chakotay?" Mike yelled out to him.

B'Elanna chuckled.

Over his shoulder, Chakotay yelled back, "'The Sexy Sharpshooter!'"

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/24/2020. Typed up 7/29/2020.
> 
> I originally thought of calling it "The Rifleman," like one of my fave old shows. Then I called it the, "The Sharpshooter," but then I figured it had to rhyme like the rest. I thought, "The Silent Sharpshooter" until I thought of something else that started with the same letter.... 😂😍


End file.
